User talk:TVLwriter
How do you custimise badges.18hiltc 23:56, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ARC Category Yes, but it also never said anything about Blitz, Havoc, or Hammer either. Rex is obviously an ARC, Thire is definitely an ARC, plus, ARC Training comes directly after regular training. They do list Thire. Plus, you cannot make someone an ARC Trooper unless you are an ARC Trooper (Rex and Cody). What I except is always true. Thire is listed as an ARC and from what I said before, they have to be. The reason why you don't see them on Google is that the old Clone Wars ARCs aren't known by names, so they are only known as ARC Troopers. Echo and Fives have many stages of armor, including ARC armor, so if you search you would see that, plus 501st Custom armor, since the episodes name. I'm not calling you dumb, but it's common sense that you have to be the rank to promote someone to that rank. Like a private can't promote someone. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_trooper_commander (for Thire) it says Courascant Guard, not Shock troopers; that means he was an ARC before Phase II AllAboutClones 19:47, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, TVLwriter, thank you for leaving a welcome message on my talk page. I really appreciate it. I'm new to Clone Wars wiki and I hope to have a fun time. :) Since you made your 501st you are now in The 501st Legion with me and AllAboutClonesEchofives1234 21:47, July 22, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 Lok Dod There is a page called Lok Dod. It is really bad, even if Lok Dod was an actual alien. Please delete it. Would I be able to? I see lots of pages like this and want to delete them because they mess up the site. Ahh, Anaken21sec1 had miss named it. It's all good now, but can I still do that? Legoclones etc. There are about three new members who are making floods of new edits with terrible grammar and spelling. Legoclones is making duplicate pages and non-Clone Wars pages. Hey, I'm sorry about the duplicate pages. I go to the wanted pages and I make them, and then I realize that there is already a page with the same name. I realized that I shouldn'd be making non-Clone Wars pages and i won't anymore; I apologize. I also wanted to say thanks for the compliment you gave me. Plus, am I one of the new editors that is making a bunch of mistakes? just so you know, you may have less edits from the new users, because anaken1sec21, legoclones, and macewindudoggy have been mostly editing and creating pages for the sake of getting badges. i just made a couple edits here, but i am currently committed to a personal wiki made by myself and about something i created with my siblings. I don't wish this to be public yet since i am not done and don't want edits by other people who don't even know what they're talking about, but when i am i will advertise it more. sorry. the one about the less edits by the new users was from ObiKenobiUPC No, I wasn't talking about you. It is mostly Anaken21sec1. Since I was banned for a day or two for hardly anything, why hasn't he been? Saesee Tiin btw, you might want to consider going over Saesee Tiin. his page is written really badly. i made a couple edits, but it could still use a lot of improvement -ObiKenobiUPC Past tense editing Why do you want people to edit in past tense? Literature is always talked about in the present tense. It doesn't make sense anyway if they aren't dead. Gee, thanks, that was a great response! You can look at the recent pictures added to see the pages. It's all Anaken21sec1. The pictures prove it. Because school is starting for me, I won't be editing as much. Legoclones 13:51, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Badges I'm working on a wiki that I found and I'm wondering how to be able to achieve badges. I work on it and I enjoy getting badges and I was just wondering how. This is the address. Legoclones 01:40, July 26, 2011 (UTC)